Alternate story of Eureka 7
by Ryo-Ohki RoseFox
Summary: This story is about how an AC Armor Core carsh lands on the Gekko and how the pilots of this ship pay of the dept for the damages. This story will still be based around Renton and Eureka. Hope to get some reviews so i can make the story great.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Ok it may say that it is the first chapter but I like to make prologs for all my stories. I would like to know if this is too long of a prolog. If it is I can shorten it. For those of you who are fans of Eureka 7 (like me) the setting is just a little after the Gekko's first encounter with the LFO THE END.

**Start of Prolog**

It was just another day aboard the Gekko. Renton was cleaning the hanger seeing as the Gekko hasn't received any kind of jobs for quite some time. Eureka was in her room with Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. Every one else was on the bridge waiting eagerly for something to happen. This is were it all began.

"Hay Holland! You should check this out" cried out Gidget.

"What is it? A job for the Gekko?" said Holland.

"I really don't know. It sounds like a SOS from a LFO but it doesn't seem to be any LFO that I know of."

"What do you mean? Is it like the Nirvash or that military LFO oh what was it called again? Oh I remember it was THE END."

"The readings I'm getting from it seems to be like them but also like a miniature military ship. Hear I'll put it on the intercom."

The voice of a young woman came onto the intercom "Mayday! Mayday! This is the AC HalfMoon needing imitate help. The Cargo is under attack by the military. Need help, I repeat, need help now. Can't hold out much longer, Oh God! What in the world is that! Ahhhhhhhh! I've been hit, loosing altitude. I need help now. Is anyone out their? Any one at all?"

"Holland what should we do?" Asked Gidget.

Holland sat down and pondered to himself. "Gedget send back a message to the LFO if you can. We will help them out if we can. Talho get ready to go the coordinates that the young woman can hopefully give to us."

"Gatcha Holland! Sending message….Now! This is the Gekkostate do you hear us pilot of unknown LFO?"

"Just barely. Can you help me?"

"We can help you but we need your coordinates do you copy that?"

"Coordinates are being set your way."

Gidget gasped. "Holland she's right in front of us."

"Then that means she's leading the military right at us! Ken-Goh ready the Gekko's anit-ship lasers there's going to be a fight."

"Lasers are charging as we speak Holland" replied Ken-Goh.

The unknown LFO was just in visual site now. While it did look like the Nirvash their was some noticeable differences. For one thing the cockpit was not visual on the ship at all, second it had no lift board it seemed to be using a booster of some sort, third the color was of a rich green mixed with white strips going down the center of it, and last the large pack that was usually found on the back of normal LFO's was gone.

Just then the militaries LFO's showed up numbering in the thousands.

"Holland there's over a thousand LFO's there is no way we can stop them all." said Talho.

The intercom went one and a feint voice of the pilot came into play. In the background their were two children crying.

"Its going to be ok. Everything will be fine. I promise you that. The military will never get their filthy hands on you."

Just then the unkown LFO turned toured its attackers and started to glow a bluish-green color. When it was completely surrounded in the light it fired a laser from the chest area. The laser completely annulated a least 5/6 of the military fleet. The military seeing this did a tactical retreat.

Every one on the Gekko who saw the LFO's battle jaws dropped to the ground.

A voice went on the intercom "Open the hanger and I'll land in your ship but hurry up I don't know how long I can keep my AC up."

"Talho open the hanger now!" Holland yelled "and tell Renton to get out of their. I don't need him getting hurt down their."

"Ok Holland. Opening hanger doors."

The LFO increased its speed and went into the Gekko ship. Mean while Renton was in his own world so he didn't hear Talho telling him to get out of the hanger.

"I can't stop thinking about Eureka. Everything about her is fantastic. The way she pilots the Nirvash and the was she looks, I just can't find the words to tell her how much I feel about her."

The LFO crashed into the hanger and was screeching toward Renton. Renton seeing that he couldn't escaped braced himself for the inevitable impact. The LFO finally came to a screeching stop only a few inches away from Renton. Renton seeing how close he was to his death fainted. This is were the story finally begins.

**End of Prolog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Like I said before it may say chapter 2 but its chapter 1. I did a prolog to introduce the story.

**Start of Chapter 1**

Renton was just walking up from fainting from his near death experience "Uh what a nightmare. I dreamt that I was just about to be crushed by some strange LFO." He looks up and sees the Mecha only feet away from him. "Oh my god! It wasn't a dream. Look at this wreak hope the pilots ok."

Just then Holland and Mischa came running into the hanger.

"Move Renton! We have to get the pilot out of their and fast. Looks like this ships going to blow!" Yelled Hallon

As Holland looks for the cockpit the chest area for the Mecha opens up to reveal a compartment in which an arm dangles out from it. The arm was covered in blood.

"Hay Holland the cockpit is in the chest" said Misha.

Holland started to pull out the pilot (who was still in the pilot suit) when she started to wake up.

"Not me. Get for the children." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She sounded a lot like Talho but a bit higher.

"Not before we get you out of…." Holland never got a chance to finish because the pilot threw him across the room.

"I said the children first not me" she said. Having used up her remaining strength to throw Holland she collapsed. As she did her helmet came off to reveal a woman no older then 18. Her hair was green and reached down to her waist. Her ears were pointed. Holland getting back up went to the pilot again and picked her up and put her in front of Mischa.

"You know she isn't that heavy. Could you bring her to the first aid room? I have to get these "children" for her or she may try to do something drastic." "

"No. I have to check on Renton. I'm still amazed that the pilot is still alive. She does look like she's able to be moved."

"Fine I'll bring her to the first aid room just hurry up with Renton the pilot going to need some help quite soon." and with that he left with the pilot in his arms.

Just then Renton heard a whimper coming from the cockpit. When he got their a small figure jumped at him. He immediately threw up his arms in order to defend himself when he heard a voice of a small girl.

"Where's Mama?" she sounded a lot like Maeter.

He looked down to see a small girl in what remained of a blue dress. She was wearing white gloves over her hands. The girl looked to be about 8 or 10 years old. The girl had light blue hair that reached her waist, her eyes color was violet, and her skin color was a light brown. The most striking feature was that the girl had fox ears. As he reached down to touch to she if they were real she bit him on the hand.

"Ow what was that for." Renton replied from between his teeth. His hand was bleeding from the bit wound.

"You didn't tell me were Mama was."

"Mama? Oh you mean the pilot she was taken down to the first aid room to get better. If you want I'll take you down to her so you can she her."

"Not before I see her Renton. Renton what happened to your hand?" asked Mischa

"She bit it." The girl smiled to show a pair of razor sharp teeth still covered in his blood.

"I'll wrap that up later but right now I have to see this girl."

"But what about sis and Ryo-Ohki?" replied the girl.

Mischa was a bit surprised at that news. "Uh they can come along as well. Were are they anyway."

Pointing at the fallen Mecha "They still in HalfMoon. I'll get them." with that said she dashed to the cockpit of the Mecha. With in a few moments another girl came with the blue haired one. They both looked the same but the other girl had red hair intend of blue hair. In the hands of the blue haired one was a small brown rabbit like creature that was apparently asleep. In the center of its forehead was a violet diamond.

Talho voice went on the intercom "Mischa your needed in the first aid room. There's something wrong with the pilot."

"Renton I have to go now so can you show these girls to the first aid room. I don't have time now."

"Sure as long as they don't bit me again." With that said Mischa hurried off.

"Can we see Mama?" replied the red haired girl.

"Yes just follow me. By the way my name is Renton and what are your names?"

The blue haired girl was the first to speak. "My name is Amy."

Then it was the red haired girl "My name is Foxy." and at the same time with the blue haired girl "and this is Ryo-Ohki." showing Renton the rabbit like creature who was still asleep.

Renton showed them to the first aid room were the whole Gekkostate was crowding the room. The girls burst in crying out "Mama!" Renton curious to see what the commotion was about. When he came into the room he looked at the pilot. He gasped at her not because of her wounds but because he didn't know what to think of her. The pilot looked like a harpy but with green colored feathers. One of her arms was in a special cast seeing as it was broken in multiple spots. Other then that she seemed to be fine. In fact she was sound asleep.

When the pilot heard the girls voices she immediately woke up and hugged the small children.

"I see your safe. I thank you all for helping us out. If there is anything I can do just ask."

Hap was the first to answer her "Ah you could pay for the damage you caused and your name."

The pilot looked at him "My name is Rukio and I'll have to work for the money cause I'm broke." Everyone just fell.

"Ah we'll speak of this tomorrow. Right now you need some rest."

"I thank you again and so do the children. Isn't that right?"

They both said it at the same time. "Thank you for helping Mama."

"Well everyone get some rest its going to be a long day tomorrow." said Holland and with that everyone went to their rooms. The last thing Renton saw was of the Rukio hugging her children.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

Now before I begin this chapter I would like to say to the people you are reading this that I have not taken any ideas from an anime. Lately I have been getting messages stating that I have taken the nine tailed fox from Naruto and made it my own. Now this in not completely untrue. The nine tailed fox is a kitsune, a Japanese myth, which is what the nine tailed fox is. If you want to know more then just look it up. Also before you say that someone is taking an idea or character from an anime look it up before saying such things. It gets kind of annoying. Well now that is over with its time to start with the chapter.

Oh while I do like Tenchi Muyo I did not take the real Ryo-Ohki from the show. The Ryo-Ohki in this story is not the one from the show but one I have made. While she may be similar to the Tenchi Ryo-Ohki I have done some change to her so it isn't Ryo-Ohki. So I don't want any messages saying I'm taking Ryo-Ohki unless you can make a very good argument.

**Start of Chapter 3**

Every one was tired from last night's rude awakening. All most nothing got done. Renton was cleaning up the hanger witch still had the broken LFO in it.

"I wonder when we can get that thing out of here. I mean it doesn't look like it will move again. So why not just sell it for scrap metal?"

"It will be fixed soon." Said a voice that was eerily calm as if it had no emotion in it.

Renton turned to she Foxy was standing right behind him. Renton jumped a bit.

"How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to listen in to your thoughts."

"Listen to my thoughts. Yeah right no one can read minds" Renton thought to himself.

"I herd that. You don't think I can read you mind? Well let's see…you like Eureka and you wish to kiss her don't you?"

Renton started to back away. "How do you know that?" He said nervously "you haven't been on the Gekko long enough to know that."

"I listen to the thoughts of others. Now if you excuse me I have Half-Moon to fix."

When Foxy got within 5 feet of the LFO Renton thought he heard her chanting. What it was he had no idea. 5 minutes passed as he watched her chant only to look at the LFO start to heal itself. It gave off a greenish aura as it healed. The machinery on the inside started to fix itself and with in a few moments the whole thing looked as if it had just came out of the factory.

Renton just pointed at the newly fixed LFO shaking.

"How did you do that?"

"The less you know the better." With that she turned away and started to head out the door. Renton just started at the LFO but he wasn't the only one who saw what had happened. Misha had also been looking on from afar.

"Looks like I have a few more questions to ask Rukio."

And with that she was off to the first aid room.

Rukio was with Ryo-Ohki at the time when Misha walked in.

"Come on Ryo-Ohki. You can do it!"

"Do what?"

"Oh it's only you Misha."

"Meow" cried out the small rabbit creature.

"Meow? Rabbits never meow."

"Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit. She's a mix between a cat and a rabbit. So meowing for her is her way of talking. Only problem is that only Amy and Foxy ever know what's she's talking about. But enough about that what brings you here."

"Well I say Foxy fix that LFO in the hanger. What I found odd was that's she only chanted and it fixed itself. No tools or anything. Why is that?"

"I'll explain some more about the Kitsunegons. Kitsunegons have the ability to turn back time on certain objects. Most of the objects are machines, but they can reveries the effects of ageing on themselves so they can choose what age they want to be. Most often choose stay as an adult but some choose to grow older or stay at an early age."

"So Foxy and Amy are actually older then they look?"

"Not really. While they can stop ageing at anytime they want they want to age into adults so they haven't done anything to stop their ageing."

"So they can effect time."

"To a point. Kitsunegons cannot bring back the dead. Also it takes a lot of energy to reverse even the smallest of things."

"But the LFO is a coralian."

"What you see in your hanger is an AC or armored core. It is a machine and nothing more. Now anymore questions?"

"Yes do Kitsunegons have any other abilities that I should now of?"

"Well because of their dragon half it is nearly impossible to injure them. Not only that but even if you do injure them they can heal any wound they have gotten within a few minutes. For example if say Foxy was to lose an arm she could easily grow it back within a few seconds. The only way to kill one completely would be to destroy it completely. Nothing can be remaining for the Kitsunegon will just simple restore itself and be looking for revenge."

"Ok they can heal almost instantly, anything else that you want me to know?"

"They can breathe fire. But that's all I'm willing to share with you for today. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you more. Well I'm have some things to do, isn't that right Ryo-Ohki?"

"Meow" Ryo-Ohki said in a cheer full tone.

Right before Misha left she heard Rukio yell out "Oh one more thing don't upset ether of them other wise something horrible will happen."

"Something horrible? Wonder what could be that bad?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Now before I begin this chapter I would like to say to the people you are reading this that I have not taken any ideas from an anime. Lately I have been getting messages stating that I have taken the nine tailed fox from Naruto and made it my own. Now this in not completely untrue. The nine tailed fox is a kitsune, a Japanese myth. If you want to know more then just look it up. Also before you say that someone is taking an idea or character from an anime look it up before saying such things. It gets kind of annoying. Well now that is over with its time to start with the chapter.

Oh while I do like Tenchi Muyo I did not take the real Ryo-Ohki from the show. The Ryo-Ohki in this story is not the one from the show but one I have made. While she may be similar to the Tenchi Ryo-Ohki I have done some change to her so it isn't Ryo-Ohki. So I don't want any messages saying I'm taking Ryo-Ohki unless you can make a very good argument.

**Start of Chapter 3**

Every one was tired from last night's rude awakening. All most nothing got done. Renton was cleaning up the hanger witch still had the broken LFO in it.

"I wonder when we can get that thing out of here. I mean it doesn't look like it will move again. So why not just sell it for scrap metal?"

"It will be fixed soon." Said a voice that was eerily calm as if it had no emotion in it.

Renton turned to she Foxy was standing right behind him. Renton jumped a bit.

"How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to listen in to your thoughts."

"Listen to my thoughts. Yeah right no one can read minds" Renton thought to himself.

"I herd that. You don't think I can read you mind? Well let's see…you like Eureka and you wish to kiss her don't you?"

Renton started to back away. "How do you know that?" He said nervously "you haven't been on the Gekko long enough to know that."

"I listen to the thoughts of others. Now if you excuse me I have Half-Moon to fix."

When Foxy got within 5 feet of the LFO Renton thought he heard her chanting. What it was he had no idea. 5 minutes passed as he watched her chant only to look at the LFO start to heal itself. It gave off a greenish aura as it healed. The machinery on the inside started to fix itself and with in a few moments the whole thing looked as if it had just came out of the factory.

Renton just pointed at the newly fixed LFO shaking.

"How did you do that?"

"The less you know the better." With that she turned away and started to head out the door. Renton just started at the LFO but he wasn't the only one who saw what had happened. Misha had also been looking on from afar.

"Looks like I have a few more questions to ask Rukio."

And with that she was off to the first aid room.

Rukio was with Ryo-Ohki at the time when Misha walked in.

"Come on Ryo-Ohki. You can do it!"

"Do what?"

"Oh it's only you Misha."

"Meow" cried out the small rabbit creature.

"Meow? Rabbits never meow."

"Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit. She's a mix between a cat and a rabbit. So meowing for her is her way of talking. Only problem is that only Amy and Foxy ever know what's she's talking about. But enough about that what brings you here."

"Well I say Foxy fix that LFO in the hanger. What I found odd was that's she only chanted and it fixed itself. No tools or anything. Why is that?"

"I'll explain some more about the Kitsunegons. Kitsunegons have the ability to turn back time on certain objects. Most of the objects are machines, but they can reveries the effects of ageing on themselves so they can choose what age they want to be. Most often choose stay as an adult but some choose to grow older or stay at an early age."

"So Foxy and Amy are actually older then they look?"

"Not really. While they can stop ageing at anytime they want they want to age into adults so they haven't done anything to stop their ageing."

"So they can effect time."

"To a point. Kitsunegons cannot bring back the dead. Also it takes a lot of energy to reverse even the smallest of things."

"But the LFO is a coralian."

"What you see in your hanger is an AC or armored core. It is a machine and nothing more. Now anymore questions?"

"Yes do Kitsunegons have any other abilities that I should now of?"

"Well because of their dragon half it is nearly impossible to injure them. Not only that but even if you do injure them they can heal any wound they have gotten within a few minutes. For example if say Foxy was to lose an arm she could easily grow it back within a few seconds. The only way to kill one completely would be to destroy it completely. Nothing can be remaining for the Kitsunegon will just simple restore itself and be looking for revenge."

"Ok they can heal almost instantly, anything else that you want me to know?"

"They can breathe fire. But that's all I'm willing to share with you for today. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you more. Well I'm have some things to do, isn't that right Ryo-Ohki?"

"Meow" Ryo-Ohki said in a cheer full tone.

Right before Misha left she heard Rukio yell out "Oh one more thing don't upset ether of them other wise something horrible will happen."

"Something horrible? Wonder what could be that bad?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The Gekko had stopped by a near by town in order to re-supply as their food was getting very low. Due to Foxy and Amy constant begging (more Amy then Foxy) Holland agreed to let them go with Talho and the others.

"Miss Talho what are those?" asked Amy.

"That would be a pineapple."

"And these?"

"Those are bananas."

"And these?"

"Those are coconuts. You're full of questions today. Did your mother ever bring you into town?"

"No. She always did the shopping by herself. I think she said something about it being dangerous to us."

"How can shopping be dangerous?"

Just then Amy put her hands up to her mouth. A greenish sustains was slowly flowing out from between her fingers.

"It hurts! Talho I want Mama!"

"Here" putting a tissue up to her mouth "I'll wipe it clean and we'll go back to the Gekko."

"But Miss Talho…" but before she could answer Talho had but the tissue to her mouth. As it touched the greenish sustains the tissue started to hiss as it dissolved. Talho drew back in horror.

"What…what is that?" She said stuttering.

"It hurts! I want Mama!"

Fox was the first to hear this out cry.

"I see its happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"Her poison is over flowing. Her body can no longer hold it. It needs to be extracted. We must get her back to Mama."

Just then Amy fell to the ground.

Just barely above a whisper was Amy weeping "It hurts…it hurts…" with tiers flowing from her eyes.

"I'll carry her to Mama. Only thing you have to do is show me were the Gekko."

"But what if that stuff falls on you?"

"My body will be fine. My cloths on the other hand will fall apart."

With that said they hurried off to the Gekko.

On the Gekko Rukio had put some tubes onto Amy's fangs. When the machine was up and running very one could see the poison flowing from the tubes into a large container.

Holland was the first to ask "What the heck is going on here?!"

Rukio was holding Amy who was blissfully asleep.

"I can't tell you."

"It's alright. You can tell them" Said Foxy.

"But what if they tell the military? You'll be on the run again."

"I have listened to their thoughts and while their all here for their own reasons I know we can trust them."

"Well if you say so. Know were to begin…"

"How about telling us about that stuff that you're taking out of her."

"That would be poison. Normally it would be injected into a victim to kill it but if it hits the air it will become an acid that will dissolve just about any material. Now that that is over I think I'll begin with what they are. Misha you can join in at any time."

Everyone but Holland replied "Misha knew about this?!"

"Does it really matter?"

"No" said Renton.

Just then someone went on the intercom.

"This is the Military. You have 5 minutes to surrender Gekkostate or you will be destroyed."

"Jobs how long will it take to get the engines up and running?"

"10 minutes minimum."

"Dam. Ready the LFO's we need to buy some time."

"That won't be necessary." Said Foxy her voice still seemed to have no emotions.

"But you can't take them on. You're still a child." Said Holland.

"And yet you allow Renton and Eureka to pilot the Nirvash."

"Yes but you don't even have a LFO."

"I don't need one." And with that she went off to the hanger.

"Someone stop her!" Yelled out Rukio.

"Talho keep the hanger closed until we get Foxy back here."

"Yes Holland."

"It won't matter. She'll get out."

"And what happens if she does get out?" asked Eureka.

"Then god have mercy on their souls."

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Holland there's something that you need to see" said Talho.

"What is it?"

"Just look."

In the hanger was Foxy. For awhile the crew was relieved to know that Foxy wasn't going to get out of the Gekko. That was until a blue aura appeared. The crew watched as Foxy's body started to change from what it was into something else.

At first her fur started to grow on the rest of her body. Her tail split into 5 new once. Her face started no morph to look more like a fox as her hair slowly became shorter and shorter. Her shirt started to rip as her wings burst out of it. The claws on her hands and feet became bigger, sharper, and blacker. One of her eyes changed from violet to red. Last her muscles grew to be twice the size of what they were.

When it was done she looked liked a fox that walked on two legs. Her clothing was a tattered mess with only enough cloth to cover her privet parts.

"My God, what is that?" gasped Holland.

"That would be Foxy's second form" said Rukio.

"Second form?" asked Misha.

"Yes her second form. All Kitsunegons have three forms each stronger then the last but at the cost of their humanity. Once in a form they complete their goal no matter the cost to themselves or to others. However once that goal is complete they will simply fall asleep and go back to their first form."

"What do you think the goal is?" asked Gidget.

"From what I'm guessing it's to buy you guy's time to get away."

"Holland the hanger is being torn apart!"

"What?!"

"Aberrantly Foxy is trying to get out and she has succeeded in ripping open a hole in the hanger."

"Gidget turn on the outside cameras so we can see what's happening, everyone else get those engines up and running."

Outside of the Gekko the military general was counting down the minutes waiting for the Gekko to surrender.

"All right men. Looks like the Gekko isn't going to surrender, so on my mark open fire."

"Yes sir!"

"Ah sure there's something on the radar."

"Well what is it, a LFO?"

"No it's too small to be an LFO. Its about to come into sight" said the solider as he gave the general a pair of binoculars.

As he looked at Foxy the only thought was "What in the world is that?"

Over the radio the general heard "This is squad A, waiting for orders."

Grabbing the mike "Squad A start firing at the Gekko, all other squads begin when I say so."

"Yes sir!"

As the LFO's and the mobile guns started to fire Foxy started to scream. The sound waves that she was generating caused all incoming fire to miss the Gekko.

"Sir all fire was deflected by that thing."

"Then all squads open fire on the creature! Make sure that it's dead!"

"Yes sir!"

However Foxy had already began her own assault. As she got to the first LFO she jumped upon it and started to rip it to pieces. The pilot's radio was still on at the time and everyone could hear his screams.

The squad opened fire on her she dodged it and went to the next one always brutally destroying the LFO and the pilot inside. Soon most of the army was destroyed or they had retreated.

"All units keep firing!"

"But sir almost all the LFO's are gone and our infantry would be slaughtered against that thing."

"I don't care. I didn't wait here for days to let the Gekko escape now."

As infantry came closer to Foxy they started to stare in horror. She was drenched in blood which dripped from her body. Foxy was licking her paws.

"I love the taste of blood. Yours shall be the next I will taste" she said in an almost demonic voice.

The infantry started to run away from Foxy only to be slaughtered in her wake. Just then the Gekko's intercoms came on.

"Foxy the engines are on, please come back to the Gekko so we can retreat."

She simple growled and went back to the Gekko leaving behind a mess none could forget.

As Foxy came into the hole that she made in the hanger she noticed that all of the Gekko's crew except for Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were looking at her. Still dripping in another persons blood.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it but I couldn't control myself! I can still hear them scream! Mama make it go away, make it go away!" Her voice was back to normal but her body was still in its second form.

Rukio was the first to get to her.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's ok now. Just sleep and let those images go away even for a little while."

As Rukio started to sing a lullaby Foxy started to close her eyes and started to fall asleep, her mind away from what had just happened.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Foxy was asleep and back to her normal form. Amy was watching over her intensely. Ever one else was on the bridge discussing the resent events.

"Ok does everyone know why were here?" asked Matthieu.

Everyone shake there heads no. Just then Holland came into the room.

"Today we are hear to discuses an important matter on this ship."

"And what would that be?" Replied Renton.

"What should we do about Rukio and her kids? Now I know they may look innocent but as you just saw they are very capable of destroying everyone on this ship with ease."

"But you saw her. She didn't seem to like it at all. In fact look at these photos I took of the battle."

Everyone went to look at the photos. In everyone of them Foxy was crying even if her face looked like she was enjoying herself her eyes were filled with terror and sadness.

"I really don't think that she was doing that because she was enjoying herself I think she was just trying to protect everyone here."

Everyone agreed with Stoner.

"But still I think they should have a room to themselves I mean they can't stay in the first aid room all the time."

"That won't be a problem." Giggled Amy.

Amy was holding Ryo-Ohki very close to her.

"But how?"

"I'll make one."

Everyone looked confused.

"Here let me show you. Ryo-Ohki you ready?"

"Meow!"

Ryo-Ohki jumped from her arms and ran to a corner. Amy started to chant something that they couldn't understand. Ryo-Ohki's crystal started to glow faintly but started to glow more intensely as time went on.

"Meoooowwwwwwww!"

As Ryo-Ohki cried out a door appeared in front of everyone. Amy collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's alright I'll be fine after I rest, why don't you guys check it out. I'm sure you will like it."

Everyone just stared. Eureka was the first to open it.

"Their isn't much here."

"That's because you got to go all the way in." as Amy said that she pushed Eureka in.

"Why did you do that?" cried out Renton.

"Because it won't work if you don't go in."

"Hay Renton, you should come in. It's really beautiful in here."

Seeing as Eureka was fine everyone went in. All were amazed. In side of the door was a large forest. You could hear in the distance a waterfall, along with the chirping of birds.

"But how? This isn't possible." Said Misha.

"It's possible because I made a warp tunnel to my home."

"This is your home?" Said Linck.

"Yeah but you haven't seen the best part. If you would follow me."

After about 5 minutes of walking they came across ponds that were steaming.

"Are those…"

"…Hot springs?"

"Yup, as a way of thanking you I have given you all full permission to use my home as you please. Only thing that I ask of you is to stay away from the blue door. Only my family can go in. Well I got things to do so enjoy yourselves."

Everyone was enjoying themselves until they noticed that Maurice, Maeter, and Linck had gone missing.

"Hay has anyone noticed were Maurice, Maeter, and Linck had gone to?" asked Hilda.

"No. Eureka you know were they went?" Asked Talho.

"I think they went over there," she said as she pointed at the now opened blue door.

"Oh no! We weren't supposed to open that door!"

They all went to the door to see that Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were cowering in front of the door. They all looked up to see 4 large metallic objects. They just stood there looking at them until one of them started to stare back with a single red eye.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

_INTERTER ALERT! INTERTER ALERT! ACTIVATION ANTI-INVITERY WEAPONS! _The figure pointed a large mini-gun at Eureka.

"No!" yelled Renton as he jumped in front of the gun, only to fall on his face in front of her.

_MISTERISS IN LOCATION. DEACTIVATING. _The figure put the gun away and went back to its original position.

"What was that all about?" asked Renton.

"I told you not to come in here, and what do you do you come in here anyway! You were almost killed by Crescent Moon! When I say don't go in, don't go in!"

They turned to see Amy with a very angry face.

"What are those, those things?" said Talho pointing a shaking figure at one of them.

Amy signed. "Those are our AC's, short for Armored Core. They are a bit like your LFO's but they are not living, they are completely machines, built for war. They are much stronger then LFO's and they can be customized to fit any occasions. There are four AC's. The one you saw was called Crescent Moon."

A light went on to show the details of the AC. It was a light brown with a crystal in its forehead. In one hand held the mini-gun while in the other hand held a large cannon. The body looked roughly like the Nirvash except for the head. While the Nirvash had two human like eyes, the Crescent Moon only had one large red eye.

"That is Ryo-Ohki's ship but she has never used it. Next is one I think you should remember, the Half-Moon." A light then went on the AC that they had all seen when Rukio had first got on to the Gekko.

"Next is Full-Moon and New-Moon."

On the other side of the room a light went on to two AC's. Both looked like medieval knights. They didn't seem to have weapons on them. On of them was pure white while the other was pure black.

"Those are for me and my sister's AC. We haven't piloted them so we don't know what they can do. Hum?" Amy's ears started to twitch, "your intercom is on."

"Do you know what it is saying?"

"No I can't hear it very well."

"So is there way out then?"

"Yes."

"Then can you show us then."

Amy smiled. "Sure."

She then opened the blue door again. As the Gekko crew walked out they were back in the command room. The intercom was on full blast. The General's voice was on.

"Gekko I have returned and this time I brought out the big guns!"

Gidget turned on the cameras and everyone gasped. A large army of LFO's stared them in the face, the biggest seen by all.

"Let's see if that creature of yours survive all this. Mahahahahaha! Gekko you shall be destroyed!"

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the very long delay in updating my Stories, I had things to do (mostly college). As such I have pretty much forgotten the plot of my story. As such I will not be continuing the stories with this on it. I'm quite sorry, but I cannot continue them. Thank you for reading them. If a lot of people wish for me to continue the story I will do so, but until then I will not continue them at all.


End file.
